Paradise Lost
by GlambertGleeSA
Summary: Supernatural (TV Series) AU. Seblaine. Sebastian is a high-ranking angel sympathetic to Castiel's plight. Blaine is Crowley's right-hand man. How will circumstances (and those damn Winchesters) bring them together? Can Heaven and Hell fall together? Takes place from SPN seasons 4-8
1. Chapter 1

This fic is a crossover with Glee and Supernatural, with the main pairing being Seblaine and most focus on the Glee characters.

It begins with Supernatural episode 4x22 Lucifer Rising and continues until 8x23 Sacrifice. Supernatural characters will appear.

Summary: Sebastian is a high-ranking angel sympathetic to Castiel's plight. Blaine is Crowley's right-hand man. How will circumstances (and those damn Winchesters) bring them together? Can Heaven and Hell fall together?

**Paradise Lost**

**Chapter 1: Lucifer Rising**

Blaine grinned. Everything was falling into place. His master had risen. The Winchester boy proved worthy of the task fate handed him. A new day was dawning and Blaine would surely be rewarded. Crowley, his superior, gave him simple instructions: make sure the first seal is broken, do whatever you can. And so he did. Hell was his home, and in his home he owned everyone. Getting Dean Winchester to break was easy. Getting him to torture those torturing him was as easy as breathing. Blaine was successful.

He returned to Earth in glorious joy. At last things were going his way. All was well. He is risen, hallelujah, hallelujah.

Sebastian stood in the Control Room, if it could be called that. He was summoned to hear the news he'd been expecting. Lucifer had risen. The apocalypse had begun. He'd been prepared from this moment his whole existence, but even then he wasn't any less shocked. He looked across the room at Rachel, his partner, and Hunter, a rising cherubim. Rachel looked calm while Hunter seemed angry. Sebastian couldn't read him. Hunter was warrior, designed to be so, and was climbing in the ranks. Any display of emotion now could tarnish his reputation. Sebastian wished he would stay in line. He looked away from the angel and to his superior.

"As you can tell," Naomi began, "the time has come at last. The time our Father prepared us for."

"He didn't prepare us well. We haven't seen Him in ages," Hunter argued. Sebastian was shocked at his briskness; no one spoke to Naomi like that, and no one, _no one, _spoke of their Father's absence.

"We don't know why He left, but we must follow His plan," Naomi said sternly, putting the cherubim in line. "And because of this we are forced to fight a battle we had not anticipated." She looked to Nathaniel, her partner. "Someone is trying to stop God's plan."

"Winchester," spat Rachel, her voice venomous.

"Yes, but sadly one of our own as well." Sebastian thought she didn't sound too sad. "Castiel." The room froze and the usual steady beat of wings stopped. Sebastian knew of Castiel, he viewed the angel as a bit of a mentor to him, but did not know of his association with the Winchesters and their mission. He suddenly felt sick.

"We must stop him," Rachel said. "I volunteer to do so." She stepped in front of the group.

"Thank you for your enthusiasm Rachel, but I have to ask someone else. Someone more…convincing." Naomi paused to look at the angels in front of her, scanning for the perfect candidate. "You may be dismissed. I will send for the one I need at a later date." Sebastian returned to his Heaven, a high school lacrosse game. It calmed him.

Blaine wandered Earth for some time before returning to Hell. His newest vessel, a boy in his twenties, continued to fight against him. He laughed at the human's feeble attempts to match his power. Blaine suppressed the human and continued on his journey. He feared returning to Hell and facing his fellow demons. After manipulating Ruby he could hardly be popular. Her manipulation was essential, the only way to get Sam Winchester to complete the task of freeing his master. There was no way he could convincingly manipulate the boy; that was Ruby's job.

Blaine pondered on this until he reached an abandoned warehouse. He wasn't positive of his location, but a sign indicated he was in Ohio. In a moment of awe a blinding light covered the area, causing Blaine to shield his face. When the light receded he was faced with his greatest challenge.

Sebastian's ear rang with a summons. It was no doubt Naomi, though he would have preferred it to be Michael. He looked up to the archangel, leader of Heaven since God left, and hoped he could join his holy crusade. It was Naomi calling him, he realized when the summons called him to the Control Room.

"Sebastian," Naomi said, voice powerful. "I've called you for a favor."

"Anything," he responded, always the subservient.

"I need you to keep an eye on Castiel."

"I thought that was Zachariah's job."

"He is…no longer working with us." She seemed indifferent.

"Thanks to the fugitive, no doubt." Naomi nodded.

"Go to Earth and watch for Castiel. Bring him to Heaven at all costs. But watch out for the Winchesters. They have an angel blade." Sebastian nodded in consent, though annoyed with his task. He would much rather search for Gabriel, the missing archangel.

"But isn't he dead?" Sebastian asked. He'd heard whispers earlier in the day that his brother was killed by Raphael.

"He was, but I have reason to believe he has been brought back. By Him." Her voice was solemn. "Find Castiel."

"Anything."

"Thank you, Sebastian. You may be dismissed." Sebastian left Heaven to never return to it in a state of beauty.

Finding a vessel was no obstacle. The boy prayed for it, saying he was lost and needed holy intervention. Sebastian hoped that's what he meant. The boy couldn't be more than twenty-three with styled brown hair he probably spent too much time on. Not anymore. Sebastian wasn't interested in his vessel's grooming, though he did have to admit he'd chosen a handsome one. Taking over the body was a foreign feeling. He hadn't been to Earth since the Son's first coming. Now His Second Coming was imminent and Sebastian was back.

He appeared in a warehouse in a flash of light. He pulled his wings in and stood up straight. In front of him stood what he automatically knew as a demon. It wasn't a demon he was familiar with, but the stench sickened him. It was oddly familiar; perhaps he'd been a pagan god in the past. He made a move to smite him, to send the bastard back to Hell, but was stopped.

"Tsk, tsk, you're late," the demon taunted, cocking his head to the side.

"For what?" Sebastian hissed.

"You couldn't stop your own fallen angel from rising again, now could you?" The demon's voice was mocking and sing-song. "Now you're here to chase him back." Sebastian rushed to the demon, hand up in preparation to kill him, until he realized he could get it to help him. "I'm Blaine, by the way. I'm glad you seem so happy to see me," he teased. Sebastian stiffened and grabbed the demon's collar.

"Pleasure," he said darkly. "Now bastard, tell me," he hissed, voice booming, "where is the angel Castiel?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The events of this chapter coincide with Supernatural episode 5x10 Abandon All Hope. The following chapters will reference events of episodes but will not necessarily follow their exact dialogue, etc.**

**All characters are owned by Ryan Murphy and Eric Kripke, nothing is mine. All mentions of angels and their lore come from the mythology of Supernatural as well as biblical, traditional, and Enochian angel lore.**

**Chapter 2: The Angel Run**

Blaine laughed a throaty, guttural laugh that churned Sebastian's blood.

"You think I know where he is?" The demon asked, still laughing. Sebastian had to give him credit: he did pick a good host body. His outward appearance made him seem innocent, even approachable. He was about 5'7 with black hair gelled to his forehead. His eyes were a yellow-brown honey hue and were calm until they flashed black to reveal his race.

"I think you know something I need," Sebastian said harshly, reaching to grip Blaine's collar. He tried to read his mind but was blocked. "And I'm going to make you tell me," he continued, pulling on his collar.

"How?" Blaine chuckled, not bothering to pull away. "Send me back to hell? You know my master will raise me again!"

"I doubt your master has time for petty abominations such as you," Sebastian hissed, proud of his speech. Working a vessel was hard, but he was learning quickly.

"You think I only answer to Lucifer?" He asked, eyes still black. "You are wrong, angel. I answer to another, one who will surely reign." He moved his face to Sebastian's, close enough for their noses to touch. Sebastian jumped back at the close proximity.

"You serve one other than Lucifer?"

"I expect the Winchesters to succeed, even if you do not," Blaine spat, "I have a backup plan." He pulled from the other's grip and walked in circles around the warehouse.

"Your faith is reassuring, abomination." Sebastian turned in a circle slowly to keep an eye on Blaine. He was oddly short for a demon. Sebastian could feel his vessel take interest in what was happening. He suppressed him and returned his gaze to Blaine.

"You have to question authority," Blaine ranted, "you have to wonder: Why am I here?"

"I never wonder that."

"Because you're a robot. That's why I won't tell you where Castiel is." Blaine's eyes were their normal color again. If he didn't keep blowing out lights, Sebastian would have mistaken him for human.

"What do I have to do with him? The traitor?"

"Everything. You see, if you find him you'll kill him. And I can't allow that."

"I make no plans to kill my brother," Sebastian said, facing Blaine. "I want to know what happened to him, where he is. If you know anything it would be wise for you to speak up." His voice was stern and commanding. Blaine halted in his tracks.

"The angels have been whispering. They say He's back." That was the second time in one day (had it only been one day?) Sebastian had heard of his Father's return.

"You lie," Sebastian accused. Blaine shrugged.

"See you later, deary." With that he vanished, leaving Sebastian alone.

"The four horsemen," Blaine heard Dean Winchester say. He'd been following the hunter for weeks, ever since his master's return. Sam, the master's vessel, abandoned his brother, saying he needed to be alone. Blaine knew it would be smarter to follow Sam, but Dean entertained him. Santana, a fellow demon, was tracking Sam. (Blaine knew it was less tracking than seducing. Santana had quite a way with both sexes.) Dean interested him. A man with obvious issues and borderline nihilism, yet he cared so much. He cared for Sam, the drunk, and the fugitive angel. Blaine envied him in some ways. Dean was proof one could fight their fight as well as be humane.

Blaine didn't remember being human. Memories came in brief flashes occasionally but never enough to stay. He returned to Crowley with news that Sam and dean were once more reunited. It was time to strike.

It was no secret that Dean was the Sword of Michael, but Sebastian did nothing to persuade or dissuade him from accepting his true role. Sebastian cared not for the human. He was expendable; the only way he served him was in helping him locate Castiel. So far the rogue had been one step ahead of him. Eventually he reached the prophet Chuck.

"Who the hell are you?" The prophet stammered when Sebastian appeared in his room. It was messy and so utterly frustrating to Sebastian. Why did it seem that all prophets were scatterbrained?

"I am an angel of the Lord," he announced. "I need to find Castiel." Chuck sighed and collected himself.

"I don't know where he is," Chuck said, "but I can tell you where he's going to be." Sebastian nodded and stood behind the prophet, too close. "Oh," he said after a moment of silence, "that's right."

"Where is he?" Sebastian demanded.

"Carthage…with the Winchesters…" Chuck spoke sporadically, gripping his temples in pain. "You won't be able to look for them. Castiel inscribed their ribs in Enochian. Search for Jo…Harvelle, though. You'll find them there." Chuck turned around to face the angel but he was gone.

Blaine felt dirty walking through the old town. There were reapers everywhere, stationed for Death's arrival. He knew Crowley gave the boys the Colt, telling them to kill Lucifer. Blaine also knew it wouldn't work. Crowley didn't lie to them about wanting Satan gone, though.

Blaine hid himself, hopefully from Lucifer and fellow demons. But that's when he saw him, the other angel. The one permanently dressed in a navy blue blazer with red piping. Blaine's lips curled into a smile as he watched him search for Castiel. Blaine always enjoyed watching angels. They entertained him with their self-righteous sense of morality. They believed themselves so pure, so good, because they worked for the Creator. In reality they were no better than the demons they hated. Blaine watched the angel for some time before he saw Meg. He followed her.

Sebastian waited for the Winchesters and their companions to arrive. He knew he couldn't approach his target with the humans around; he would have to get Castiel alone. He watched the cars approach-the black Impala and red truck. The Winchesters got out of the Impala, Dean in the drivers' seat and Sam next to him. Sebastian felt a chill in the air and knew the reapers were there. Everything was falling into place. Death was coming.

"Do you think it's really gonna make a difference?" Blaine asked Meg. She was preparing to send hellhounds after the humans. Blaine thought it counterproductive. They couldn't kill the brothers now, now that they were getting close to their goal. "If they die the angels will just resurrect them," he continued. Meg may have wanted them dead but Blaine needed them. Sam and Dean were most pivotal to his operation.

"Yes but you can kill their spirit," Meg said with a wicked smile. She gestured to the women exiting a red truck. Blaine agreed; this could be fun.

"Reapers," Sebastian heard Castiel say. His brother's vessel had a strange wardrobe. Dressed in a black suit under a khaki trench coat, he surely stuck out. Sebastian grinned to himself. At last he found his target. Castiel disappeared and Sebastian followed after him.

Meg sent the hellhounds in after the hunters. Blaine never held any like for the demonic creatures; they frustrated him. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't suffered a few hellhound bites over the years. He watched the girl die next to her mother as the bomb went off. He watched Dean kiss her goodbye and couldn't help but laugh at the luck that followed him and his brother. Everyone they loved died and there was nothing they could do about it.

"I will not let you have Sam Winchester," his brother said, trapped in holy fire. Sebastian kept out of sight, spring on Castiel and Lucifer.

"What a peculiar thing you are," the devil mocked. Sebastian stayed hidden until Satan left, allowing himself to free the trapped angel.

"What are _you _doing here?" Castiel asked in a gravelly voice without thanks.

"I've come to return you to Heaven," he responded sternly, gripping the sleeve of his trench coat. Castiel pulled away.

"Why would you think that a good idea?"

"You're trying to stop the apocalypse. You're trying to stop God's plan," Sebastian said, reiterating Naomi's words.

"And is that so terrible?" Castiel squinted his vessel's eyes, locking them with Sebastian's.

"You know our plans, our regulations, brother. You must tell the Winchester boy to accept his fate. He can't run forever." Sebastian's composure weakened when he saw the way the other angel looked at him. It was disdainful, almost pitying look. "And neither can you."

"I'm not running. I'm trying to fix all of this," Castiel explained, gesturing to the madness below. "This can't be what God intended."

"You have no right to say what Father wants," he hissed, "traitor."

"Is that how you view me?" He asked. "A traitor? Don't you see I'm using what Father gave us: free will?"

"Did the humans tell you that?" Fire welled in Sebastian; he knew he could fail. He also knew Castiel's words were venomous and viral. If other angels followed him they would surely cause havoc.

"In fact they have," Castiel said with pride, "but I've learned it on my own as well." Sebastian released his grip on the trench coat. "Is apocalypse what you really want?"

"If you mean Paradise and the Son's return, than surely," Sebastian spat.

"Do you even know He will return? And is it really worth killing all humanity?" Castiel's voice softened but still held stern.

"Humanity is scum, with their sin and lies and inequity," he replied, saying the words he had been fed.

"Then you obviously have been around the wrong humans," Castiel said and disappeared. Sebastian cursed and looked out the window at the Impala driving away.

Free will made no sense to him. He was created to serve the Lord, not some self-made destiny. Castiel was a traitor, there was no other explanation. He would stop at nothing to return him to Heaven where he belonged.

"You're thinking about what he said. I can tell." The voice coming from behind him lacked the menacing quality it had before. This time it was softer, almost compassionate.

"What do you want, demon?" Sebastian asked, turning to face Blaine.

"You can't even learn my name. I'm hurt," the demon said with a laugh. "It's Blaine by the way. I don't usually do second dates when we don't know each other's names, Sebastian." Sebastian shook his head, not understanding the date analogy.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things you wouldn't expect me to." Blaine kicked a rock by his foot, sending it flying over the angel's head. "Anyway, you didn't answer my question. You're thinking about what Castiel said."

"Of course I am. He's wrong." Sebastian's face took on a serious expression, his tone sharp.

"No," Blaine shook his head, "that's not what you're thinking. I can sense your Grace turning inside you. You're confused, uncertain." Sebastian wanted with his whole being to smite the demon, but he couldn't. Something was keeping his shoes glued to the ground. He knew he _should _kill Blaine, but something about the demon's soft words wouldn't allow for it. "You think he's right."

"It doesn't matter what I think. He's a traitor and I will find him." Blaine smirked.

"You really are insufferable aren't you? Let's make a deal." He moved to stand in front of Sebastian, not five feet away.

"I am a seraph, an angel created to sit at the throne of the Lord. I do not make deals with your kind."

"Of course ya don't." Blaine searched his pocket for something. "Here's the deal. I'll help you find Castiel if you help me find Gabriel." Sebastian furrowed his brow in confusion. The archangel had been missing for centuries; Heaven had given up on finding him. And what would a demon want with him?

"I don't know what you want with the archangel, but deal." Sebastian held out his hand as he'd seen the humans do before. Everything surrounding the mere idea of working with a demon sickened him, but he was getting desperate. He feared what would happen if he did not return Castiel to Heaven and the apocalypse was subsequently stopped. Blaine smiled and shook it. When their hands touched Sebastian felt a spark, but it was not painful. He felt that their hands belonged together, though he couldn't explain it. He pulled his hand back and looked to see Blaine still smiling.

"You felt it too, huh?" Blaine looked him toe to head, slowly. "I guess we'll be seeing more of each other." He waited for a response but the angel had disappeared. "Now it's your turn," he said to the empty air. "I can't wait to start."


End file.
